will you feel the same
by mouse200
Summary: Austin is upset because he thinks that Dez don't feel the same as he does what will happen when he finds out that Dez is feeling the same way? Deztin / AustinXDez


**Hi, I'm back with my 6****th**** fan fiction (even though I haven't finished I miss you, but I'm still working on it) This time I've decided, after my sister got me into the pairing, that I would attempt to write a Deztin fic, enjoy :)**

Austin sat at the piano slamming down on the keys with frustration. He was so confused and didn't know what to do about it. In his frustration he had called Ally saying that he needed to write a song hoping she would keep his mind off things. But sadly that wasn't the case, because apparently Ally didn't want to write a song at 3 in the morning. Now he was in sonic boom.

Austin smashed his head down on the keys as he felt his eyes closing but he didn't want to sleep just yet. He needed to make up his mind.

Austin had fallen for his best friend but he didn't know what to do about it. He had known Dez for as long as he could remember and he didn't want to make it weird between them. He felt a tear drop down his face. "I love you Dez but you'll never feel the same way," He whispered sadly to himself as he finally let sleep take him over.

"Hay Ally have you seen Austin?" Dez asked cheerfully as he skipped into sonic boom.

"Sorry you just missed him," Ally said, smiling at her friend.

"Oh," Dez looked to the floor in disappointment, "Ok then."

"What's wrong Dez?"

"Nothing, it's just that Austin's been avoiding me lately but I don't know why," He sighed pulling himself up on to the counter.

"That's strange," Ally looked confused as she looked down at her phone seeing all the messages Austin had sent her, "well he has been talking to me a lot more." Ally looked back up a Dez. She had never seen him this depressed.

"Ally I miss him," Dez whispered, putting his face in his hands.

"I'm sorry Dez, I'm sure he's not doing it on purpose," Ally smiled sweetly giving Dez a quick hug, before turning around too great a customer.

Dez jumped down from the counter, pulling out his phone in the proses. He walked out the store as he searched through his contexts for Austin's name.

"Hello," He heard Austin's tiered sounding voice as he pulled the phone up to his ear.

"Hay dude wana hang out later," Dez tried to sound cheerful.

"Well I'm not doing anything right now, do you want to come to mine to watch a movie," Austin almost sang as he tried to keep his voice steady.

"Awesome, I'll be at your house in about 10 minutes," Dez smiled, quickening his pace.

"Cool, see you then, bye."

"Bye." As soon as Austin heard the dial tone he sprinted up to his room to pick out a movie they could watch.

"Austin?"

"Yes mum," Austin turned around just as his bed room door opened.

"Me and your dad are going out for a couple hours will you be alright on your own?"

"Actually Dez is coming over."

Mime smiled sweetly, "Ok but don't ruin the house."

"We won't," Austin laughed as his mum left again.

Austin felt his heart rate in his ears as Dez knocked on the front door. He was never this scared, especially not around his friend. He slowed his breathing and plastered a smile on his face before answering the door. "Hay dude, what up?" Dez yelled, as he strolled it to the house beaming.

Austin smiled as they both raced each other up the stairs to Austin's room.

Austin had forgotten how much fun it was to hang out with Dez. He had been so caught up in worrying about ruining their friend ship he had almost forgotten there friend ship completely. 'This is nice,' Austin thought laying his head on Dez's shoulder without ever thinking about it. "Sorry," he yelled sitting up and looking at the floor.

Dez stared at his friend in shock, 'did he just,' "Austin," the words slipped out his mouth before he even realized it, "Don't be embarrassed I don't mind," Dez tried to smile at his friend but he wouldn't look at him.

Austin shook his head, "Don't lie to me."

"When have I ever lied to you Austin, I love you," Dez covered up his mouth as fast as possible but it was too late.

Both boys gulped as Austin turned round and their eyes met. "Did you mean that?" Austin finally asked after a very long time.

"I told you… I would never lie to you." Dez's eyes snapped open as he felt soft lips on his. 'Austin, are you kissing me?' He was. Austin was kissing Dez and neither of them wanted it to stop. Dez felt his eye close as he kissed back placing a hand on the side of Austin's face.

"I love you too Dez," Austin said as their lips parted, "and I always have," they kissed again.

Dez beamed happily at Austin as he walked into sonic boom the next morning and to his delight Austin beamed back, with a small wink. Ally looked between the two but her thought was soon cut off by Trish yelling.

"So now that everyone's here let's start the team Austin meeting," Trish boomed leading the way to the practice. Ally followed close behind but Austin and Dez held back.

"Austin after last night does that now mean we're…" Dez was cut off by Austin pressing his lips lovingly onto his, "boyfriends?" He finished as Austin pulled away. Austin gave him a lopsided smile. "I'll take that as a yes," Dez laughed kissing Austin's lips quickly before they both headed upstairs to the meeting.

As the two boys entered the room they were greeted by the very happy faces of Trish and Ally. "What?" Austin and Dez said together, Austin tried to hold back a smile.

"You two!" Ally half yelled.

"What about us?" Austin asked tilting his head to the side; he had no idea what Ally was talking about.

"When did you two start dating?" Trish asked excitedly beaming.

"Oh, you saw us," Austin said blushing.

"Last night," Dez said trying not to laugh at how cute Austin looked when he blushed.

"Yes we saw Austin, we were only half way up the stairs," Ally smiled.

"So you're ok with this?" Austin smiled taking Dez's hand in his.

"I think it's cute," Trish laughed, she didn't seem to be able to stop smiling.

"Hay, I'm not cute!" Austin frowned.

"Yes you are!" Dez said, placing a kiss on Austin's lips.

**Well that's it hope you enjoyed it because it was so much fun to right. Reviews are very much loved and appreciated! If you want you can give me a pairing request and read my other fics. Bye for now.** **:)**


End file.
